Concordian Police Department
) Last Stand for Justice (last ) }} The Concordian Police Department (CPD) is a law enforcement agency featured in the fourth season of Criminal Case, appearing as a central figure throughout the season. Events of Criminal Case New Haven The police were first mentioned after Evie mentioned that Officer Raines had filed a report regarding Frank Vogel. Raines said that the victim was involved in an altercation in Main Street. Chief Wright later informed the player that the Concordian Flying Squad was made as a separate unit from the police because their establishment was riddled with corruption and that the Squad's primary mission was to catch any corrupt and law-breaking officials from the police. Afterwards, Walter Lombardi was found to have been brewing illegal moonshine. He said that he had paid off someone from the police department to turn a blind eye. Maddie and the player then found Raines' badge in the bar, suspecting him to be the paid officer. Chief Wright talked to him, where he admitted that he took the bribe because the crime was minor. Chief Wright then relieved him of his position in the department. Later, after Harriet Patrick's killer was arrested, Rose and the player found a half-melted gas canister in the market place coming from the CPD's evidence room. Evidence clerk Edward Whimple panicked and said that the evidence room was still on fire. After the Concordian Fire Brigade put out the fire in the evidence room, the team went in to collect fireman Otis Kidd's body, determining that it was a murder. During the investigation, Commissioner Talmadge Baldwin resolved to find Otis's killer dead or alive. Meanwhile, Officer Whimple said that his higher-ups were keeping an eye on him due to him hanging around with Otis. In the end, a fellow fireman turned out to be the murderer. After the investigation, the team was able to pull rookie cop John Koll's fingerprints from the gas canister with the help of Commissioner Baldwin's central database. Officer Koll was arrested after he admitted to accidentally starting the fire when he burned down evidence in a barrel after someone had threatened his family. During a murder investigation, landlady Maggie Scrubber hit Constable Ramirez in the head with a frying pan while he was securing Rowdy Rick's room. After Rick's killer was arrested, the team found out that Koll was involved with Rick, prompting an interrogation. Koll admitted that Rick was the one who threatened him to burn the evidence, but he did not dare to look at what evidence he was burning. Father Donovan was found dead and run over by the train in the train station. However, Maddie and the player deduced that it was murder as there was a bullet wound on his chest. They later found a revolver in the immigrant tenement, which Rose said was the murder weapon. Furthermore, she elaborated that the revolver was the one used to kill Otis Kidd and was supposed to be in the evidence storage room. During the investigation, the duo talked to Commissioner Baldwin, who insisted that Donovan's death was an accident and not a murder despite the evidence. Upon the revelation regarding the revolver, the duo talked to Officer Whimple as well, who said that the revolver was taken out of evidence because a higher-up had ordered him to. Later, it was revealed that Commissioner Baldwin was the one who ordered Whimple to take the gun out. He said that he took the gun out to show to his friends who wanted to see a gun used in a real murder. Later, Commissioner Baldwin threatened to arrest the player for insubordination as they were suspecting him of the murder. Chief Wright agreed to negotiate a few more hours with him before they could be forced to drop the case. The team later found enough evidence to incriminate Officer Whimple of the murder. During the arrest, Constable Ramirez informed the team that Officer Whimple had gone to the train station. They confronted him there, trying to escape. Whimple then admitted to the murder, saying that he was behind the immigrant exploitation scheme uncovered in previous cases. He said that he got a list of Irish immigrants in need of help from Father Donovan and then he sold them to wealthy people in need of cheap labor, who would then proceed to abuse them. Whimple was sentenced to life in prison. The team, with the help of District Attorney Justin Lawson would put an end to his scheme afterwards. The Squad then decided to hold a separate evidence storage unit from the police's in light of Whimple's corruption. Elysium Fields Officer George Blanton was involved in the murder of Philomena Highmore as he patrolled the area around the Concordian Museum of Art. A fan of Isaac Bontemps's work, Officer Blanton investigated Diego del Lobo and accused him of being a forger. After the murder was solved, he was proven correct when the team found out that the painting he had ripped apart in the museum was actually Diego's forgery of the original painting. Furthermore, after the trial, Commissioner Baldwin forbade the Squad from being involved in any more parties thrown by Mr Alastor as he believed the wealthy should not be distracted with the duties of the law enforcers. Later, Detective Inspector Eleanor Halsted was invited to the party in the Rochester chocolate factory for security purposes, but a guest had been killed anyway. During the investigation, the team talked to Detective Inspector Halsted, who later drunkenly set off a chocolate explosion in the factory. Century Mile Before the World Exhibition was opened, Eleanor Halsted was involved in Norah Barnlow's murder. When Norah felt her life was threatened and asked her for police protection, Eleanor only gave her an umbrella with a hidden blade, as she considered the threat was not very serious. During the transportation day at the Exhibition, Commissioner Baldwin was filed as a suspect, although he encouraged the Squad to catch the killer. It was revealed that he was friends with Orville West, who later turned out to have an affair with his wife. Also, Constable Ramirez alerted Maddie and the player of an angry mob threatening to destroy inventions at the transportation pavilion, as he was unable to calm them down. When Kiki the monkey went loose and was captured, Constable Ramirez informed the team that she was waking up, prompting them to go to her jail and prevent her potential escape. After the team confirmed that someone was sabotaging the invents at the Exhibition, they informed Eleanor Halsted, who committed to reinforce security. Later, Ramirez told the team that Greta Gundwood wanted to see them. During Arnold Nottingham's murder investigation, Chief Inspector Halsted stepped on a booby trap Celine Georges placed for the Luddites, ending up seriously traumatized. On the Exhibition's final night, Constable Ramirez reported Celine's death to Isaac and the player. Commissioner Baldwin was flagged as a suspect since he had VIP access to the tower's upper deck Celine was pushed from, which increased his hatred towards the player. Chief Inspector Halsted was also suspected of being the killer when the team found a blueprint mentioning her concerns about the upper deck's security measures. Eventually, Eleanor was revealed to be the killer, as well as the Exhibition's saboteur. She was paid by Stanley Spark to sabotage the inventions in order to ensure his Exo-Suit's victory, and then killed Celine to silence her suspects about the saboteur. After Takakura issued her a lifetime jail sentence, the team found out that she had been bribed several times by some Mad Dog, whom she refused to talk about since her life was threatened. Commissioner Baldwin was informed about Mad Dog. Despite his differences with the player, he appreciated their work and gave them his inconditional support before suggesting the team to look for Mad Dog at Sinner's End. Sinner's End In the district, accusations of the police not solving murders were circulating due to an article by Katherine Woolf. The article claimed that prostitutes were being killed by a certain "Scarlet Slayer" and that the police were not doing anything to stop the murders. According to Katherine, she was made to believe that the police were already approached about the murders even though they were not. Nevertheless, she and her informant cooperated. Meanwhile, Constable Ramirez continued to help the Squad in their investigations. He informed the Squad of the interception of an Irish gang's delivery truck on the street. He later informed the team of Gladys Perrin's death as well as Fiona Flanagan's prison escape. Coyote Gorge Constable Ramirez continued to aid the Squad in their investigations, reporting a train derailment due to someone sabotaging the tracks. Crimson Banks Soon after Ramirez helped in the murder investigation of a taxi driver, Commissioner Baldwin was found murdered in the docks, chopped in the skull and with his tongue mutilated. The investigation showed the lengths the commissioner reached to crack down on prohibition violators and members of the gangs. Later, it was revealed cafe owner Reggie Bates killed him as he caught him spying on the Italian gang, whom he was allied to. Judge Lawson then sentenced him to life in prison. After the trial, it was discovered that Baldwin had found out the exact plan of the Italian gang. Later on, they found out that the Italians were planning an attack on the Elm Street Police Station's armory. Before the Squad could go on to stop it, the attack ensued. Upon rushing to the station, Isaac and the player found out that most of the weapons had been stolen and Officer Edna Owens was murdered. Midway through, Ramirez found out that the Italian gang was meeting up in the disused baths nearby. Later, it was discovered that Deputy Mayor Sandra Hwang cut the police force's budget, but she defended herself saying that budgets were being cut across the board, not just the police. The team soon arrested Edna's brother, Wilbur, for the murder, who said that he killed her because the Italian gang would have killed him too if she fired at anyone during the station attack. Wilbur was sentenced to 20 years in prison. After the trial, Chief Wright held an honor ceremony, with a speech from Deputy Mayor Hwang. Wolf Street Constable Ramirez continued to assist the Squad in their investigations. Ramirez reported a murder at the Stock Exchange, and later informed them that the victim had allegedly gotten into a fight with someone. He also alerted the Squad to a supposed 'bomb' in the courtyard of the Duophol Mansion during the murder investigation of the Deputy Mayor, which turned out to be the victim's beating heart. Grim Chapel Constable Ramirez continued assisting the Squad in their murder investigations, reporting two murders and finding one location of interest in another murder. Meanwhile, Mayor Castletown assigned the role of police commissioner to Thaddeus Mulroney, filling in the vacancy caused by Baldwin's murder. The Squad met him after solving the murder of Lynn Hart and transferring her killer from Gryphon Sanctuary to a prison. Mulroney expressed his gratitude to the player for their job in the Squad and said that he looked forward to working with the Squad. Later, after the murder of Patricia Rochester, the Squad found out that the wealthy Rochester family had been bribing officials at the Gryphon Sanctuary to admit their political opponents in there despite their sanity. They went to inform Mulroney, who asked for more evidence. While the Squad could not offer more concrete evidence, Mulroney said he was going to be on the lookout for the Rochesters' movements. Ivory Hill Constable Ramirez continued assisting the Squad in their investigations here as well, reporting one murder and helping find a suspect in another. Commissioner Mulroney was implicated in the murder of ballet choreographer Marta Ulanova when the team found his opera glasses in the murder scene. Upon interrogation, Mulroney said that the glasses were a gift from the Rochesters, indicating that the family was bribing him. Later on, after the murder of Archie Rochester, the Squad found the Rochesters' plans for the parade during the inauguration of the New Concordia Republic, a city-state the family would establish after their coup d'etat of the current city government. In the plans, they discovered that the police - including the Squad - would be positioned in order to use any means necessary to appease any riots that could break out from the citizens. After Chief Wright claimed that he neither knew of the plans nor would ever give permission, he and the player talked to Mulroney. Mulroney said that he gave permission to the Rochesters, saying that he preferred being on the "winning side." Upon being told that Deputy Mayor Lawson would dismiss him, he merely smirked. After the interrogation, Ramirez informed the team that someone was shot in the courthouse. There, they found Lawson shot non-fatally in the shoulder. Upon investigation, the team found the handgun used to shoot him. According to Evie, the handgun belonged to former Chief Inspector Halsted, whose release from prison was authorized by Mulroney that morning, presumably to have Lawson killed. Upon being informed of the findings, Lawson dismissed Mulroney and the Squad organized a manhunt for Halsted. After the investigation into the murder of Leopold Rochester, Maddie and the player found a notebook proving that disgraced senator Malcolm Rochester had paid Mulroney to release Halsted to kill Lawson. With this proof in hand, the Squad put him under arrest. During the investigation into the assassination of Mayor Castletown, Constable Ramirez's team found Halsted at the St. Shamdrew's Golf Club, where Isaac and the player promptly arrested her. Later, with the Senator's notebook as proof, they arrested Mulroney as well for releasing Halsted. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Halsted for the assassination. During her arrest, it was revealed that her time in prison had gotten her to adapt an ideology wherein the police and the city authorities were serving false justice and that only the gang leaders were the righteous. With this vision in mind, she assassinated the Mayor. Later, just before Lawson's inauguration, the police's corruption, along other factors, convinced Lawson to form a secret organization called the Justice Corps that the Squad suspected to be a militia. Capitol Peak Six months after Lawson's inauguration, while talking with Chief Wright about the mayor's fanatical rule over Concordia, Constable Ramirez mentioned that the police department now had to report to the Justice Corps, acting like puppets to them. Known personnel OG SUS 450 603.jpg|'Thaddeus Mulroney' (head; formerly)|link=Thaddeus Mulroney OG SUS 403 602.jpg|'Talmadge Baldwin' (head; formerly) †|link=Talmadge Baldwin RainesMOTPQ.png|'Officer Raines' (formerly)|link=Officer Raines OG SUS 403 604.jpg|'Edward Whimple' (formerly)|link=Edward Whimple JKollMOTPQ.png|'John Koll' (formerly)|link=John Koll OG_SUS_460_605.jpg|'Constable Ramirez'|link=Constable Ramirez OG SUS 408 603.jpg|'George Blanton' (formerly)|link=George Blanton OG SUS 409 604.jpg|'Eleanor Halsted' (formerly)|link=Eleanor Halsted EOwensMOTP.png|'Edna Owens' †|link=Edna Owens Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Organizations Category:Neutral organizations Category:Law enforcement agencies